Shopping Cart Mishaps
by VisayanSea
Summary: When Liechtenstein had asked Iceland for help with her shopping he hadn't expected her to ask him to ride in the shopping cart while she raced around the store after they were done. But after knowing her for years it didn't surprise him anymore...


**Shopping Cart Mishaps**

**Pairings:** Slight Iceland x Liechtenstein

**Warnings:** Swiss chocolate abuse and shopping cart shenanigans along with Troublemaker!Liechtenstein and Bestfriend-Babysitter!Iceland XD

I had this written a while ago but I was too lazy to post it… My argument to this story is that Liechtenstein is not as innocent as she appears. She's not some crazed mass murderer but she's certainly not a sitting duck either. Maybe she acts all prissy and clean when she's around her brother and than when she's with her friends she turns into an average girl? *shrugs* Oh well, I had my fun! Please read and review~!

Human Names

Iceland: Emil (Got it off the Hetalia Wikia...) but Liechtenstein calls him Emmy

Liechtenstein: Lilli

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe, Lilli?" Iceland asked as Liechtenstein nudged him towards the shopping cart. The Nordic stared at the inanimate object skeptically. When Liechtenstein had asked him for help with her shopping he hadn't expected her to ask him to ride in the shopping cart while she raced around the store after they were done. Then again in all the years he had known the girl it didn't really surprise him that she would think of something like this…

"Of course! Miss Hungary and I do it all the time!" Liechtenstein assured him. Iceland blinked at the mention of the Hungarian woman. Well that explained it.

Liechtenstein gave him one more shove in the direction of the cart before she stood beside him, hands on her hips. "You get in the shopping cart and I'll push," she said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Iceland shook his head. "Please, Emmy~?" She pleaded. "I promise this will be fun!"

Iceland hesitated. The last time she had said something would be fun was when they went to a heavy metal concert – because Liechtenstein had said it would be "fun" – with Finland, she ended up drinking too much beer and Iceland had to drive home a Liechtensteiner/Finn pair that were singing show tunes in the backseat of his car. Then she had to crash at his place because her brother hadn't even agreed to let her go to the concert in the first place. Sometimes Liechtenstein worried him. And now she was whining to get them in trouble yet again…

Iceland sighed and averted his eyes from her as she put on that _adorable_ puppy dog face. The very one that she knew he couldn't say no to. The very face that had made him think the concert was a good idea. "Come on Emmy! Don't be such a stick in the mud! You're not scared are you?" Liechtenstein teased.

"I'm not scared!" Iceland said, turning his head to glare at his friend. Liechtenstein put on the puppy dog face and Iceland groaned. "Fine, fine. I'll get in the stupid cart," he said, looking back at the shopping cart.

Five minutes later Iceland was holding on for dear life as Liechtenstein steered the cart down the aisle, running at least fifteen miles an hour. "Lilli! I don't think this is safe!" Someone had to be the voice of reason in their friendship. Unfortunately for Iceland, it was his involuntary job.

"Lighten up!" Liechtenstein cheered as she picked up speed, as they had free range of the floor at the moment. Liechtenstein hopped up onto the under rack and the cart started moving under its own power. "Wheee! This is fun! Right, Emmy!" She squealed. Of course they nearly ran over two old ladies and one of the store's employees. And their luck got even worse. Since Liechtenstein didn't have control over the cart anymore and wasn't able to stop it, the duo was now on a collision course with a Swiss chocolate display.

Both Iceland and Liechtenstein screamed as they collided with it. The cart ended up on its side while the two nations were buried under the chocolate.

Liechtenstein's head poked out first and she spat out some chocolate as she rubbed her head, but was giggling nonetheless. Iceland's head rose as he groaned, hand on a rather large bump that had just started rising. "Wasn't that fun, Emmy?" She chirped, smiling happily. Iceland grumbled under his breath, spitting out some chocolate. He sighed as he stood up and brushed any chocolate off of himself before he pulled Liechtenstein to her feet. "Well? What did I tell you? It was fun right?"

"Oh yes. Loads and loads of fun," Iceland said sarcastically. Of course no matter how many times he tried to correct this behavior with sarcasm he knew that they would be right back to getting in trouble again within the end of the week. But, the Icelander couldn't complain. Maybe her brother would eventually see that Iceland was the reason that his sister wasn't dead yet. But that was long shot, and extremely long one.

"Hey you hooligans! You and your girlfriend are in serious trouble!" Iceland and Liechtenstein looked over to see the manager of the establishment storming towards them. The impending doom was upon them. They had two options. They could run for it and get yelled at by their brothers for disturbing the peace. Or, they could get yelled at by both the manager of the establishment (who didn't look like the nicest fellow) _and_ their brothers. Guess which one they chose.

"Run for it!" Liechtenstein said, grabbing Iceland's hand and dashing out of the grocery store. Liechtenstein was laughing while Iceland was thinking about ways Switzerland would try to blame _him_ for this – even though, just like all their other shenanigans, it was Liechtenstein's fault – as they outran the angry manager, the two old ladies, and three employees the manager had called as backup. Needless to say, they wouldn't be shopping there again anytime soon and both of them would most likely be grounded for disturbing the peace. But hey, running around with shopping carts was fun and had the Hungary Stamp of Approval.


End file.
